Hybride Ministers Arc
Hybride Ministers Arc is the 6th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and Year Zero Saga. Despite Hiroto's contribution in saving Hybride by quelling Gezerkia's Vampire Army's rebellion, many ministers are still skeptical towards him because of his close relationship with the vampires; making him as a "traitor" to the kingdom. One of these prime ministers is Panopticus, the Prime Minster Hybride who is vocally against Hiroto whilst attempt to abolish the Ibrid System. At the same time, Phyllis, Hybride's rival kingdom from the south, begins to seize this opportunity to attack it's northern neighbor. Prologue (TO be added...) Plot Gezerkia's Visit onto Solum (To be added...) Assassination Plot Against Hiroto (To be added...) Battle of Terminus River Part 1 Part 2 Hiroto then turn to Curele for her help but the latter is hesitant until Sōichiro promises to her that he will read her a story and play ball with her if she perform her task. With Curele flies off and Gezerkia's vampires coming for the battle, Zeldis then commands his fellow vampires to follow suit once Curele is about to attack. Part 3 Just as the Phyllis Army are rowing for the Terminus River, none of them are anticipating Curele's attack that blows everyone away, including their boats, and sinking them in the progress. With Curele's another attack further decimating Phyllis Army, the vampires (led by Zeldis and Gezerkia) are next to attack with the Red-Winged Vampires slaughters them to Gygas's death whilst Zeldis's vampires shooting their arrows at them; followed by Alvy and Salabria soldiers in killing any survivors. With the overwhelming fores of Salabria-Vampires Alliance, the Phyllis Army has been decimated. This shocking outcome reaches and stuns the remaining forces including a general named Zashur, and to make matters from bad to worse, Gezerkia and the vampires are attacking the main camp with the former fights and kills Zashur courtesy of Curele's aid. Zashur's death further demoralizes any surviving Phyllis soldiers including the 2 spies whose escape route is blocked by 30 vampires when one couples recognize them as Gygas's killers. Condemning the spies as the "real" demons, Gezerkia orders the Desergues Clan to shoot 13 arrows at the killers as their execution which finalizes their revenge. With this outcome, the Battle of Terminus River is over. 'Reactions to Phyllis Army's Defeat' At Babylos, Esh is speechless after hearing Phyllis Army's gruesome defeat by the Vampire Alliance ArmyPhyllis Army's pincer attack not only failed miserably where the vampire are still alive, the death of one Deserg Clan member have garnered the vampire's animosity against them to the point vows retribution and vengeance.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20-from the pincer attack failure to the army's devastating loss (soldiers drowning by Curele and the death of their commanders) at Terminus River that forced them to retreat. Abrahim blames himself for the army's defeat and request Esh to punish him, but Esh declines For Esh, while seeing his army's unexpected defeat is already bad enough, the deaths of a minister are even worse as he needs them to guide him ruling Phyllis.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20as he says that he had seen enough casualties and urges Abrahim to aid him instead which Abrahim oblidge. At Emperia Royal Palace, everyone is celebrating for their surprising victory against Phyllis Army. Feeling both grateful and regret at the same time, Moldius opts reward Hiroto for his heroic deeds. Angelus suggests the king to fulfill Hiroto's 3 appealsThese 3 requests includes his innocence about defying royal order, Curele's rejection from the military and also Kestel's questionable report. but Panopticus denies them all by claiming the king was never wrong. Moldius however admits that Hiroto's dismissal as Salabria's State Sheriff was his mistake and asks the Prime Minister if he truly going to remove the heroes (Hiroto and Curele) who have repelled 10,000 enemy troops; effectively silencing Panopticus and other ministers. As Moldius declares Hiroto's and Curele's returning position, Sobrinus further reports about Elven Elder Council's (specifically Primaria units and Secondaria units) petition of removing Kestel for his countless interference and his cowardiceThe truth of the matter was that Kestel fled the battlefield on its own accord despite this means defying the Royal Order, and Hiroto was actually a victim to Kestel's scheme. from his battle against Phyllis Army. Moldius is infuriated to hear this news and eventually accepts this petition. Afterwards, Panopticus returns to his room, petting his cat and meets Infilia and Delegelis. While Infilia remains silent, Delegelis, whilst seemly "impressed" by Hiroto and his allies' feat, worries the boy's return to power will bring unwanted trouble to them. This prompts Panopticus to question his aide's intention on killing Hiroto, but before Delegelis could even answer Panopticus claims Hiroto's death would only benefits Esh and he is not planning on becoming Phyllis's prisoner. So he urges Delegelis to wait for a right opportunity to strikePanopticus uses the fire as a metaphor to the current situation: If the fire is small, he can at least finish it off with one strike> When the fire got bigger, however, it ouly .Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 20 which the latter begrudgingly complies. At the same time, the Prime Minister also comments that their battle will going to get rougher as he deems the situation favors Sobrinus instead. Epilogue 'Return of the Hero' (To be added...) 'Gezerkia Allaince's Gratitude to Hiroto' The celebration begins with everyone is dancing at the ball. Hiroto leaves the ball and heading for the balcony and watches the night sky until Gezerkia-along with Desergues Clan VampiresAs Gezerkia's ally, the common feature of these vampire clans are having red colored wings just like Gezerkia. Following behind her are nearly 30 vampires which comprises both male and female vampires.-fly towards him. Not only she thanks Hiroto for helping them to avenge Gygas's deathWhilst both Gezerkia Alliances and Hiroto and co. were able to repel the Phyllis Army and dealt with the murderer who killed Gygas, what Hiroto and his allies did were only helping them to find the culprit and even let them dealt with the murderer by themselves. Regardless, Gezerkia was grateful for their aid.Gezerkia also notes that because of his death, she believes that her fallen comrade has found his place at the other world., as her gratitude, she and the other vampires bow down to Hiroto and pledge that the Red-Wing Vampires will not attack both him and Salabria again. Later, Gezerkia bids Hiroto farewell and anticipating their next encounter as she leaves with Desergues Clan Vampire. Hiroto's interaction with Gezerkia however garners jealousy from Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and even Excelis who then pressing their breasts onto his face, prompting Hiroto to "savor" the "full course" to the point thinking that being Salabria's State Sheriff is fun. Characters Story Impact *The aftermath of Hybride's narrow victory against the invading Phyllis Kingdoms gives bigger impact to almost everyone in the story. **Esh and Abrahim becomes both upset and appalled to hear to hear Magia Army's horrendous defeat by the vampires which prompting them to see Hiroto as the main threat to Phyllis. The aftermath only escalate the rivalry between Hybride and Phyllis as both Esh and Abrahim are will to do anything to eliminate Hiroto in the following arc, from framing Hiroto into a "rebellion" to even have Phyllis's best generals (such as Metis and Gardel) to check on Hiroto's moves. **Moldius's regret for dismissing Hiroto's position so much that he clams that without Hiroto's aid, Hybride will be finished. With the king now siding with Hiroto and his allies, the respective positions of Hiroto, Excelis and Curele are restored and they are rewarded grandiosely. **Panopticus and his supporters, on the other hand, lamenting their failures in abolishing the Ibrid System is tarnished when Moldius revokes Hiroto's punishment as his gratitude for his and the Vampire Army's timely rescue. In fact, rather than losing its influence, the Ibrid System is further enforced by the kingdom which they begrudgingly accept even though they outright dislike Hirito. Panopticus, however, in spite of his rivalry against Hiroto, chooses to make another plan as he is not planning on becoming the prisoner of war for Phyllis. **Aside from Hybride and Phyllis, figures from Magia and Regulus are also shocked to hear the vampires' victory over Phyllis-especially Urseus, the future King of Magia in several arcs later, condemning the vampires are Magia's threat out of spite despite his father Nasar think that Phyllis attacked first. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc